The Horrible Reality
by Prince Ken
Summary: A collection of stories from different people living in the "real" Pokemon world. Filled with many real life problems and realistic touches.


**A/N: This is how I think it'd be if the Pokemon world was real, with Pokemon replacing the animals and insects of our world. While still maintaining many of the things we know and love about Pokemon as seen from different perspectives.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Danny...

The sun sets gently on the horizon, basking the city in a hue of copper and gold. Near the edge of the bustling city resets a small neighborhood, just a mile or two from the forest. The dangers of the wilderness are too well known to those who live on the edge of civilization, but like many they can not afford the safety of the city's relentless heart. So they simply cope with what is available to them, including the industrial plant just behind the rows of houses which in itself causes problems.

Danny Johnson happens to be a teen who lives in this little neighborhood, along with his mother and father and three younger brothers. For the most part he is an uninteresting schoolboy who spends his time studying and going out with his close group of friends. Of course like many he wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, but he just didn't have any talent in the matter, that and he couldn't pass the test to get his Trainer's License. The only thing that sets him apart from the rest of the mediocrity is the fact he has already been accepted into Saffron Business Academy, a prestigious business school known far and wide, but other than that he's pretty plain.

Tonight the Johnson's are about to have their typical Friday dinner: mashed potatoes, fried Pidgey, steamed vegetables, biscuits and for desert some short bread. In the small kitchen, home-maker Clare and family pokemon, a Gardevoir, Grace are taking out plates for dinner. A small table in an equally small dinning room attached to the kitchen waits patiently for the gentle placement of porcelain dishes and shimmering glasses, which Grace delivers with a near ballet-like movement. In the mean time the boys are tidying up the living room, which as usual had to suffer through the various day-to-day activities of a family with four males. Just as the last picture frame is placed on its shelf, they begin to walk to the kitchen with a content look.

"Hm that smells pretty good." Danny points out as a warm heavy aroma grazes his nose.

"Well I hope you boys like it, we made it ourselves." Clare declares while motioning toward Grace, who is seating everyone at the round dinner table.

"Right." Grace says quietly, her mind wandering off to the thought of whether or not the biscuits are done. Like many psychic pokemon, she is fully capable of understanding human language. Though she speaks telepathically not through actual vocalization.

A small centerpiece on the table wiggles around as the table shakes under the weight of settling plates and bowls filled to the brim with food. One particularly large plate nearly causes the poor centerpiece to tip over.

"Biscuits are done!" Grace sings as she pulls the try of small little breads out of the hot oven, a pleasant smelling trail of steam drifts away the cooling morsels. She carries the tray to the table were she sets it down and seats herself. With everyone now seated and ready, dinner begins as usual. Danny and his younger brothers Micheal, Johnny and Leo all fight over the mashed potatoes. Danny winces as he is hit by a flying biscuit, Grace calmly takes a bit of everything, Clare scolds her boys for such horrible table manners and dad, Stephen, really just goes about his business eating. All in all an average night.

"Hey. Hey quiet. Hun, turn it up will you?" Stephen exclaims as the television catches his attention. Its a medium sized set sitting in the living room, though visible through a window like opening in the dinning room. Its screen flickers with a scene of a once busy street intersection of the city. A young lady donning a pink suit and shoulder-length red hair is speaking through a microphone, behind her a pile of purple sludge is smack in the middle of the intersection. Twigs and other debris can be seen in the sludge and, oddly, it appears to be moving.

"As you can see behind me a wild Muk has entered the city and is causing havoc on Main Street. Its toxic slime corrodes anything it touches, even the asphalt underneath it suffers from its touch..." the now audible reporter says, unaffected by the fact that she is a mere twenty-five feet from the creature. Just then the purple beast pushes over a parked car, causing its alarm to go off for a moment before the creature slams into it and breaks it in half. A chilling scream can be heard in the background.

"Oh this just in-" the reporter pushes her headphone deeper into her ear as if to hear better. "A squadron from the TPC has just arrived on the scene." She and the cameraman move back a few feet just as a black van speeds onto the street and comes to a screeching halt. About six heavily armored men in black suits and carrying blowtorches jump out of the black vehicle and quickly surround the toxic creature.

"The Toxic Pokemon Control squad is now trying to lure the Muk into the containment vehicle, where it will then be taken to a Toxic Control Planet and scrubbed down. Afterwords it will be released into the wild and away from the city." The reporter spoke as the squadron opened fire on the creature. But despite the roaring flames, it showed no signed of backing down.

"Dear god" Clare says as she raises her hand to cover her mouth. Her look of terror easily shared by everyone else.

"In its current state it won't survive the scrub, most poison types don't." Grace said as she continued staring at the screen. Danny turned his head to her for a moment before looking back. What happened next was enough to make everyone push their plates aside, their appetites now a thing of the past.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The reporter screamed, her composure broken as she and her cameraman ran to the side as fast as they could. The screen went to static for a few grueling seconds before coming back to the scene. The Muk had released a thick brown cloud that quickly engulfed three of the men. They fell to the ground almost instantly. They didn't move at all, instead they vomited profusely, bile soon turning into blood. Every exposed orifice began to bleed heavily and they were soon blinded from the blood pouring from behind their eyes. Coughing and wheezing quickly followed as their lungs began to fill with blood and mucus.

"The wild Muk has just the attack Poison Gas." the shaken reporter quickly stated. "While known to cause bleeding and vomiting, it can kill if used by a wild pokemon."

Danny swallowed hard as he felt his stomach want to purge itself. By this time Clare had already left to wash the dishes and Grace was just now getting up herself. On the screen, the Muk had finally been lured into the containment vehicle. The moment the doors closed, the vehicle fled while a siren went off. The bodies of the fallen men just lay there, covered in blood and bile.

"The Muk is now being taken away. Three men were killed in the process... I'm Jane Louis and I'll see you next time on _Viridian Today._"


End file.
